Nedurian
Nedurian was once the Malaz 2nd Army's Mage Cadre commander.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US TPB p.60/64 He had a once-broken, flattened nose and a wide facial scar which ran from his temple to his chin. Nedurian was actually much older than his appearance would seem to suggest.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.4 He drew his power from the Warren of Rashan,Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.39 but also had training with Denul.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.238Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 14, US HC p.216 In Gardens of the Moon After Nedurian's inopportune death - during the northern Genabackis Campaign in Mott Wood - Dujek Onearm appointed Tattersail to be the Mage Cadre commander of the Malaz 2nd Army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US TPB p.64 Tattersail's lover, Calot, told her that he found it harder to salute her than to salute Nedurian.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US TPB p.62 In Deadhouse Landing In the very early formative days of the Malazan Empire, Nedurian 'retired' to Malaz City. He undertook the assisting of other magic users in defending Malaz Island from the Stormriders. Ned spent his days fishing; then he would visit the "Oar and Anchor".Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.3-4 Nedurian, had - when young - belonged to the "Talian Eleventh Iron Legion" as "battle-magus commander". The retired Ned was nearly two hundred years old.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.41/43 Ned remembered when, as a powerful battle-mage and veteran Talian Iron Legionnaire, he had had a magical duel with the Witch Jadeen. Their duel had lasted from dusk to dawn as they were equally matched Adepts of Rashan. Neither managed a decisive victory, but Jadeen gave Ned an injury which resulted in a permanent jagged scar bisecting his face. However, Ned also 'marked' Jadeen in some way.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.39/41 Ned, sitting in Coop's "Hanged Man Inn", saw Urko and Surly enter. Ned approached the Napans and joined them, knowing that Surly would recognize his face from the time he spent at "Smiley's". Ned told Surly he thought what the Napans needed were mage cadres. This phrase puzzled Urko, but Surly explained that 'mage cadres' meant mages were "integrated with squads or crews", and were characteristic of the old Talian legions. Ned said he wished to be hired as a mage by the Napans. Surly replied she was not, at the time, hiring and then the two Napans left for "Smiley's".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.235-236 Later, Ned also went to "Smiley's" where he asked again to be hired. Surly was now open to the idea, but asked Ned why he wanted to join the Napans and not Geffen's lot. Ned told Surly that "...they're a gang...but you're a crew." Surly seemingly concluded this reason was "good enough". She asked Ned if he had any healing talent and he answered that he knew the basics of both mundane and magical healing; upon which, Surly said he was hired and that she had a patient for him.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.237-238 Choss asked Cartheron Crust what Crust thought of the newly hired Ned. Crust observed that the new mage looked like a veteran. Hawl pointed out that Ned, from all indications, was an ex-legionnaire - then verified she thought Ned had been with the "Talian iron legions". Impressed, Crust remarked that Ned could be a valuable asset. Hawl, however, was unsure Ned could yet be completely trusted.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280 When Kellanved and Dancer entered "Smiley's" - after an absence in Shadow - Ned approached and said, "Magister, I am Nedurian - I have enlisted with your representative, Surly". Ned was startled when Kellanved not only knew Ned was a "talent", but also that Ned was ex-legionnaire.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 16, US TPB p.318 In Kellanved's Reach Nedurian tracked down Dassem Ultor in the Malazan countryside to ask Dassem to assist him in training a group of raw recruits to become soldiers of the first Malazan Army.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 2, US TPB p.25-27 Dassem knew about Ned's background in the Iron Legion. Ned told Dassem that he had been one of the Iron Legion's "Old Guard" before the legion was broken on a battlefield just outside of Unta. Dassem concluded that Ned had actually fought in that battle.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 2, US TPB p.27 Ned and Dassem worked smoothly together and they first concentrated on setting up a cadre system in the newly-forming army. Ned planned to model the new system on that of the Talian legions of the past.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.49-50 Dassem asked about the "famous Talian military" and he particularly wanted Ned's opinion on what had worked well, and what had not.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.93 Under the new system, the cadre mages were to be integrated into each of the newly-formed squads. Ned and Dassem were teaching the recruits a "marine army style of engagement". The two realized it was crucial that the recruits differentiated this new style from the traditional sea-raider/freebooter style of "ship's crew free-for-all fighting". With support from Ned, Dassem worked on transforming Mock's Hold into a location for military training - with an emphasis on teaching the basics of fighting with swords and other weapons.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 14, US TPB p.212 Tayschrenn, also working in Malaz City on the creation of the new-style army, told Ned he wondered about the cadre mages being given the same "basic training" as the other squad members. Ned told Tayschrenn this approach: built unit cohesion; helped the cadre mages understand what their squad mates had to "go through"; and enabled the cadre mages to be able to better defend themselves. Tayschrenn recognized that Ned's approach was based on the "old Talian formations".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 14, US TPB p.213 Notes and references de:Nedurian Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Rashan mages Category:Denul mages